


Alone.

by SerpentQueen24



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alone, Runaway, scared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentQueen24/pseuds/SerpentQueen24
Summary: The main character in this story is jellybean. We follow her in her journey after running away from her mother.





	1. Alone.

She arrived back home at 8 pm. Alone. Not knowing if anyone would recognize or even remember her.

“Hello?” was what she heard on the phone. The familiar voice sent chills down her spine. 

“Dad...” she was almost at a whisper.

“Jellybean? Why are you calling from Riverdale? I thought you were in Toledo with Gladys-“

“Dad, I ran away. Just come pick me up and I’ll explain everything later. I promise. I love you.”

“Jellybe-“ she hung up the phone, walking back toward the bench.

About 10 minutes passed by, before Jellybean began to get worried.

“Sweetheart, the bus stop closes in 5 minutes. Do you have a ride?” A woman approached her, with care in her eyes.

“Y-Yes...” She stood straight up. “He’ll be here soon.” She grabbed her backpack and bolted through the door.

She saw the figure of a man running toward her, so she ducked into the bushes. 

“Jelly, where are you?” It was her dad. She climbed out of the bushes, automatically grabbing him in a tight hug. “Why were you in that bush? Wait-nevermind. Let’s go.” He pulled out of the hug, grabbing Jellybean’s wrist.

He pulled her to his motorcycle. He handed her a helmet and climbed on, her following. She put her arms around his middle, and began preparing for her first motorcycle ride in a year.

*Flashback*  
“Daddy, when are you gonna let me ride for the first time? Jug was riding when he was 10!” Jellybean protested. She had wanted to ride for years, and she decided Now was the time.

“Jelly, you’re only 9 3/4!” FP said jokingly. “But I guess I can make an exception. Let’s go.” Gladys smiled as they walked outside toward the bike. 

*End Of Flashback*

She rested her head on his back to prepare for the impact. Her fists clenched as he zoomed off toward Sunnyside trailer park.

When they pulled up, she noticed another bike, “Is that Juggie’s bik- Jug!” She bolted to the door, throwing it open. But to her surprise, she did not find her brother alone, but with a pretty girl with blonde hair. She didn’t know her name, but she looked oddly familiar.

“Jellybean? What are you doing here?” He took his arm from around the blonde headed girl and practically ran to Jellybean. He pulled her into a bear hug that lifted her off the ground.

He set her back down gently, but frantically walked to the door to peer out. “Is Mom back too? Where’s the car? Did you fly?” 

“I ride the bus, Jug.” She sighed, not looking forward to this explanation.

“I’m surprised Mom rode the bus.” He said laughing to himself a bit.

“She didn’t. I did. I’m here alone.” Jughead’s face went rigid at the words.

“What? You came here-“

“Alone.”


	2. Taken.

“How?” Jughead said, his head resting on his hands as the blonde girl rubbed his back.

“I got a bus ticket... and just left.” Jellybean said, her voice quivering a bit. 

“Why, Jelly? Why did you run away?” FP asked, his arms folded.

“I just missed you guys. I just wanted to come back ho-“ everyone in the room looked at her, “home.”

“Well, I have to call Gladys. I’m sure she’s worried si-“

“No!” Jellybean pleaded, jumping out of her chair, “I don’t wanna leave! I wanna stay here.” She began to sob, causing Jughead to jump up and pull her into a hug.

“It’s okay. You can stay if you want. We just have to tell Mom.” As she calmed down, he led her to the couch to sit in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her her head on his shoulder.

FP left the room, assumingly to call Gladys. 

“Who are you?” Jellybean asked the still unknown blonde girl.

“I’m Betty... Jughead’s-“

“Girlfriend, right?” Jellybean said, smirking a bit, “I never thought he’d find one. Was always so socially awkward... Not many friends... Only Archie, really.” Jughead’s face blushed a bit.

“Well, he got one.” Betty said, smiling.

FP re-entered the room, “Gladys knows you’re here, and she promised to let you stay.” Jellybean smiled, “But if you start acting up, I’ll have to send you back to her. Got me?” 

“Okay.” She said, smiling wide.  
_____________________________________

“You can wear this for tonight, but Betty said she’ll take you shopping tomorrow.” Jughead threw Jellybean one of his ‘S’ T-Shirts.

“Thanks, Juggie. I missed you.” She said.

“I missed you too. Get some rest. I love you.” He said, smiling at her.

“I love you too.” She said, laying her head down on the pillow, drifting off to sleep.  
_____________________________________

Jellybean woke up the next morning and headed to the kitchen. Her brother was making pancakes, but that’s when she noticed it. His tattoo. 

“What’s that tattoo on your arm?” She asked, walking toward him.

Jughead’s hand quickly flew to cover it, “Oh, it’s nothing... just a tattoo...” he said, turning so she couldn’t see it.

“Jug...” She tried to pull his hand off his arm, “Jug! Let me see!” She finally pulled his hand off. It was a serpent tattoo. He was a serpent now.

“Oh- Are you a-“ 

“Yes. I’m a serpent.” He continued flipping pancakes.

“But Dad said he would never let- how did you? Why?” She said hopping onto the counter beside him.

“They needed me. Now here’s your pancakes.” He said handing her a plate. 

She slowly climbed down, taking the plate to the table. She poured the syrup over them and began to eat.

“Good-morning Jelly, mornin’ Jug.” FP walked in, rubbing his face and eyes. “Pancakes I see! How do they tast-“

“Why did you let him become a serpent?” The whole room went silent except for the sizzle of the pancake cooking. “Mom would kill you.” Jellybean stated.

“Uh- He did it without me knowing...” FP said, running his hand through his hair. “He joined while I was in jai-“ 

“Jail? For what?” Jellybean was furious.

“DUI. That’s all. Eat your pancakes. Betty will be here soon.” Jellybean calmed down and finished her pancakes.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Jellybean rushed over, knowing it was Betty, the blonde girl from last night.

She pulled it open, revealing the smirking man. With dark brown, curly hair, cut above his ears, causing it to puff out. Her eyes naturally traveled down his body, spotting the gun in his hand.

He pointed the gun at her and crooked his finger, signaling her to step outside. She cooperated, shakily stepping out of the door.

“Jellybean? Who is it?” She heard Jug call her name, causing her to turn her head back towards the trailer. She had let her guard down. 

“Jug!” She screamed.

Jughead jumped up racing to the door, but it was too late. He ran towards the street, trying his to spot a car that could be responsible. 

She was gone. They had taken her. Again, she was alone.


End file.
